ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Santa Claus's Quest
When i editing Christimas 2011, my work unable to save, and got a message Somebody has edited...etc... Where i can save my work? This is my work (Ignore wiki format) Mission Santa Claus's Quest 15 Dec 2011 ~ 5 Jan 2012 Ninja Style Christimas Suit IMAGE Task 1 : * Do 5 Mission in Mission Room Description: Santa Clause is asking you to complete 5 mission(s) in Mission Room * Dhare 1 Giftbag Description: YOUR NINJAS NAME, send your gift bag to your friend now! * Defeat Yukidaruma Description: YOUR NINJAS NAME, Go and challange Yukidaruma now Reward: Extra Large present bag (Back items) Task 2 : * Description: * Description: * Description: Reward: 2011 Ninja Style Christimas Suit (Body) Task 3 : * Description: * Description: * Description: Reward: Nicolas Sword (Weapons) Task 4 : * Description: * Description: * Description: Reward: 2011 Christimas Limited Edition (Hairstyle) (Hairband) Christimas Elf Suit Task 1 : You never know what is in the bag... * Complete Daily Task Description: Complete your Daily Task * Defeat Yukidaruma Description: YOUR NINJAS NAME, Go and challange Yukidaruma now * Collect 4 Piece of Cloth from wall Description: The secret to making the wing is 4 Piece of Cloth, '''go and look for them!! Task 2 : * Description: * Description: * Description: Reward: 2011 Christimas Elf Suit (Body) Task 3 : * Description: * Description: * Description: Reward: Fairy Magic Wand (Weapons) Task 4 : * Description: * Description: * Description: Reward: 2011 Christimas Limited Edition (Hairstyle) (Santa Hat) Kinjutsu: Pandora Box Task 1 : * Do 5 Mission in Mission Room Description: Santa Clause is asking you to complete 5 mission(s) in Mission Room * Share 1 Giftbag Description: '''YOUR NINJAS NAME, send your gift bag to your friend now! * Collect 4 Gold ores Description: This Kinjutsu nees 4 Piece of Cloth, to learn!! Reward: Kinjutsu: Pandora Box (Kinjutsu) Task 2 : * Description: * Description: * Description: Reward: Kinjutsu: Advance Pandora Box (Kinjutsu) Task 3 : * Description: * Description: * Description: Reward: Kinjutsu: Extreme Pandora Box (Kinjutsu) Task 4 : * Description: * Description: * Description: Reward: Kinjutsu: Ultimate Pandora Box (Kinjutsu) Arwnips 14:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC) i know now.^^. Arwnips 14:40, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :I was still editing which is why. I did put up that Construction template on top indicating that I am still working on the article. I think I should have locked this article before making a long edit so that no one could have interfered with my edits on here. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 15:00, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Im apologize if i disturbing on you, i dont mean interfered you, i just want help to improve an article as i can. I just confuse my work has reject to saved, and wrote someting here^^ And im sory if my english language is bad and make missunderstanding or etc... and "This is my work" i mean, this is my work which one unable to saved i, im post here because because I was confused a moment ago. Arwnips 16:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine now. All I we need to do now is add the requirements for the other rewards and you (and everyone else) can help me with that. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 16:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :May i should I'll do an other page for avoid that^^ Arwnips 16:39, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well don't create another article on it. Instead, do it on your profile page. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 16:43, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I dont create an other X-Mass event page. i just do (editing) at an other page, on Event Weapon list page to add weapon from this event and other page as i can.Arwnips 16:54, December 16, 2011 (UTC)